Las tontas no van al cielo
by Mila Itherin
Summary: Hermione está dolida y bastante triste por la nueva parejita conformada por Ron y Lavender, los cuales no pierden oportunidad para pavonearse en todo Hogwarts, por esta razón la chica se refugia en la torre de astronomía sin saber que alguien del que menos esperaba algo le dará el mejor consejo de su vida.Porque no vale la pena sufrir por tonta, ya que las tontas no van al cielo.


_Hola! Mila... *asi es cambie mi nick antiguamente me llamaba RoseMalfoy07...* estaba como zombie en medio de toneladas y toneladas de tareas y adivinen... que se le viene la inspiración de hacer un dramione no dramione, ya verán porque le llamo así _

_vuelvo al ruedo queridos y está vez con paso firme! _

**Las tontas no van al cielo**

Hermione juró a los dioses, a Merlín y a sí misma que no sufriría más por las tonterías que hacía Ronald. Juró que lo ignoraría completamente cada vez que se cruzara con él, yendo de la mano de Lavender Brown. Juró que no derramaría ni una sola lágrima más por él.

Pero allí estaba ella. Sentada en el frío suelo de las escaleras que conducían hacia la torre de Astronomía mientras abrazaba sus piernas y escondía su rostro. Llorando como una niña a la que se le ha arrebatado su juguete más preciado. Llorando como una tonta enamorada con el corazón roto. Y todo por culpa de Ron y de su particular sutileza para hacer las cosas.

—Soy una tonta. —se decía Hermione, mientras se levantaba y se secaba en vano las lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de brotar de sus ojos avellana.

A paso lento, se acercó a la barandilla de la torre. Aquella noche había más estrellas en el cielo de las que la joven pudiese contar alguna vez. Se recostó en el suelo para tener una mejor visibilidad de todo el espectáculo nocturno.

Aún se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo podía seguir queriendo a Ronald. Después de todo, él no daba avisos de quererla más que como una amiga. Esa amiga que sólo buscaba cuando estaba en problemas. Esa amiga que necesitaba porque tenía más cerebro que él y Harry juntos. Sonrió al recordar la imagen, olvidándose por unos segundos del dolor que sentía en su pecho. Pero pronto aquella opresión volvió. La misma que la hacía tener un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba hasta el respirar.

— ¡Merlín! —maldijo Hermione llorando nuevamente—. ¿Por qué tuve que fijarme en el idiota de Ron? Hay tantos hombres en el mundo… y precisamente me tiene que gustar él. —suspiró—. Definitivamente hay una conspiración contra de mí – susurró Hermione para sí—. ¡Perfecto! Ahora hablo sola. Sólo eso me faltaba estar enloqueciendo. —se decía la joven sentándose de nuevo. Definitivamente, aquel día no podía ser peor, ¿o sí?

—Granger… —dijo una reconocida voz arrastrando las palabras.

—Oh, no. Y yo que pensaba que nada peor me podía pasar hoy —dramatizó la joven—, ¿qué quieres Malfoy? Si vienes a insultarme, lárgate no pienso aguantar tus estupideces de niño consentido. —terminó, levantándose del suelo para apoyarse en la barandilla.

—No vengo por ti Granger. ¿Por qué me interesaría a mí molestar a una sangre sucia por todo el castillo? No te creas tan importante. —respondió el chico con su mejor cara de asco y el ceño fruncido. Saltaba a la vista que la conclusión precipitada de Hermione lo había enfurecido. Hermione enmudeció ante su respuesta, siendo capaz únicamente de observarlo. Hasta que salió de su trance y decidió responder:

— ¡Bien! Si vas a quedarte aquí no fastidies. Yo llegue primero. —replicó la muchacha alzando el rostro con altivez.

—Cállate. —dijo Draco con voz cansada—. ¿Cuándo aprenderás a cerrar el pico de una buena vez?

—No me callaré Malfoy. Yo llegué primero a la torre, ¡así que tengo el derecho de hablar, gritar, llorar y lamentarme de todo cuantas veces se me pegue la gana! —gritó Hermione perdiendo los nervios—. Y no me volveré a callar nunca. ¡De ahora en adelante hablaré cuando sienta ganas de hacerlo y le diré a más de uno la verdad en su cara!

—Muy bonito tú discurso de revolución y liberalismo, Granger. Pero no viene al caso. Si deseas hablar, llorar, gritar y lamentarte ve con San Potter y el Pobretón. —contestó el rubio cerrando los ojos mientras se dejaba caer en el frío suelo de la torre.

—No metas a Harry en esto Malfoy. —replicó la castaña—. En cuanto a Ron —respiró hondamente intentando tranquilizarse—, di lo que quieras de esa Comadreja torpe y que tiene la sensibilidad de una roca.

Pocas veces en su corta vida como estudiante de Hogwarts, Hermione había visto a Draco sonreír con algo diferente a esa sonrisa torcida. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba el rubio sonriendo de manera natural— sin maldad ni burla en su rostro—, a ella. Verlo así la dejó maravillada.

Draco no era precisamente un ejemplo de bondad y amabilidad, pero su sonrisa reflejaba luz. Su sonrisa reflejaba un alma ansiosa de salir de aquel mundo lleno de oscuridad y maldad. Aquel gesto la conmovió de tal manera que se vio sonriendo a su némesis.

—Vaya Granger, tienes buen sentido del humor. —dijo Draco aún con los ojos cerrados, Hermione continuaba observándolo intensamente sabía que aquel chico consentido guardaba más de un secreto. Verlo tan tranquilo, sentado a pocos metros de ella sin ningún hechizo de por medio, hizo que Hermione se animara a entablar una conversación con él.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Malfoy? —se atrevió a preguntar la joven retorciéndose nerviosamente las manos. _De Malfoy nunca se sabe que esperar, _pensó la chica.

— ¿En serio esperas que te responda eso, Granger? —respondió él con otra pregunta, abriendo los ojos y —por primera vez desde que había llegado— miró a Hermione directamente a su rostro. No necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que la chica había estado llorando durante mucho tiempo, sus ojos y nariz rojas —como el escudo de Gryffindor— lo gritaban a quien la miraba

—En realidad… sabía que no me ibas a contestar. —confesó la joven encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero quise intentar mantener una conversación civilizada contigo al menos por una vez en la vida. —continuó mirando el suelo con inusitado interés.

—Aquí vengo cuando necesito pensar… despejar mi mente. Es todo. —respondió el chico observando a la Gryffindor. Allí estaba ella, en una actitud despreocupada, recostada en la barandilla de la torre mientras jugaba con los cordones de sus zapatos—. Y tú Granger, ¿por qué has estado llorando? —preguntó el chico, sorprendiendo a Hermione.

¿Acaso se preocupaba por ella? ¿O sólo lo hizo por cortesía? Sin pensarlo mucho miró a los ojos plateados de Draco, buscando aunque fuese una pequeña pista de que el chico trataba de burlarse de ella y al no encontrar más que una mirada vacía de sentimiento, contesto:

—Creo que debes saber el por qué. Ronald lo pasea con orgullo por todo el colegio. —replicó llanamente Hermione, pero dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

— ¿Lloras porque la Comadreja anda con la chica más fácil de todo Hogwarts? —preguntó el joven, alzando una ceja burlona—. Pensé que te querías un poco más Granger. Primero, el gigante de Hagrid, su perro, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle tienen más cerebro individualmente que Weasley. Segundo, Brown ha recorrido medio Hogwarts. No creo que sea una gran hazaña para Weasley tenerla como novia. Espero que ahora entiendas por qué no deberías llorar por ese estúpido troll encerrado en un cuerpo humano. – terminó el Slytherin arrastrando las palabras y provocando las carcajadas involuntarias de Hermione.

—Nunca creí que tú y yo habláramos como dos personas civilizadas y mucho menos creí que me darías consejos de por qué Ronald no es bueno para mí. —exclamó Hermione abriendo los ojos sorprendida—. ¿Sabes algo, Malfoy? ¡Ni aunque grabara este momento me creerían! —dijo todavía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Y no lo harían porque yo me encargaría de desmentirlo. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy hablando contigo Granger. Atribúyele esto a las cosas destino o que se yo, pero ten por seguro que no volverá a ocurrir. —dijo Draco cerrando nuevamente sus ojos.

—Lo sé. —exclamó Hermione suspirando y mirando al cielo—. He sido una tonta, una completa tonta… —susurró la chica pensando que nadie la escuchaba.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó el rubio, asustando con su ronca voz a la desprevenida chica—. ¿Por qué has sido una completa tonta?

—Supongo que porque me gusta Ronald. – respondió la castaña cuando se hubo repuesto de la sorpresa.

—Las personas no son tontas por enamorarse Granger. Las personas son tontas por no saber escoger de quién se enamoran. —respondió Draco mirando fijamente a la joven que sonrió.

—Entonces si es así como tú dices, sigo siendo una tonta. —dijo Hermione mirando a Draco con admiración.

—Pues deberías dejar de serlo. —respondió Draco levantándose con elegancia de donde se encontraba sentado y extendiendo su mano a Hermione que no se tardó en aceptarla y levantarse también.

— ¿Por qué debería dejar de ser una tonta? —preguntó la muchacha curiosa.

—Sencillo Granger. Si sigues enamorada por la Comadreja nunca tendrás la oportunidad de ver al hombre que no te hará ver como una tonta. Y si eso pasa, nunca conocerás el cielo. —contestó el joven con simpleza, mirando las estrellas.

—Y tu Malfoy. ¿Ya encontraste a la chica que te haga conocer el cielo? —preguntó ella completamente sorprendida por ese nuevo Draco Malfoy.

—Pues —respondió simplemente el Slytherin—, digamos que la encontré, pero ella aún sigue siendo una tonta. —confesó Malfoy. Definitivamente aquel chico tenía muchas facetas y esta hasta el momento ésa era la que a ella más le gustaba.

—Entonces señor Draco Lucius Malfoy, si me concede el permiso que le hable así… —replicó Hermione mirándolo a la expectativa de su respuesta. El chico sonrió de medio lado y asintió permitiéndole a la joven seguir hablando—. Hoy prometo que no seré más una tonta, que no lloraré por Ron-Comadreja-Weasley y que voy a encontrar a la persona que me haga conocer el cielo. —respondió orgullosa la joven.

—Así está mejor Granger. —respondió Draco—. Creo que nuestra tregua ha llegado a su final. —terminó el chico y Hermione asintió tristemente. Aquel momento jamás lo olvidaría y juró guardarlo en un lugar especial de su corazón.

—Adiós Draco. —se despidió Hermione, permitiéndose llamar al rubio por su nombre—. Gracias por todo. No olvidaré lo que me dijiste. —la muchacha dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa al rubio.

—Adiós Granger. No tengo que recordarte que ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ¿verdad? —dijo Draco alejándose de Hermione

—Ni una sola palabra. —dijo la chica alzando su mano derecha.

—Ah, y Granger. No olvides las tontas no van al cielo. —dijo Draco antes de bajar las escaleras, dejando a Hermione completamente sola y sonriendo.

Pues la joven se había dado cuenta de una gran verdad. Las mujeres no necesitan de un hombre para ser feliz. Y no cualquier hombre puede garantizarte la felicidad.

Tal vez estaba siendo la idiota más grande del mundo esperanzada en un hombre que en realidad no la merecía. Así que con todo el orgullo y la dignidad que tenía la castaña se dirigió a su Sala Común a descansar.

A su paso se encontró a Ronald besuqueándose en un rincón con Lavender Brown y en vez de ponerse mal les dedico su mejor sonrisa acompañada de un "Hola Ron, Hola Lavender", dejándolos sorprendidos por su actitud.

Una vez llegó a su habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se tumbó en su cama dispuesta a descansar. _Mañana será un gran día, _se dijo así misma. Porque a partir de mañana ella sería alguien distinto, segura de sí misma, una persona con capacidad de decidir qué hacer y qué decir en cada momento. Porque ella no sería nunca más la tonta Granger. Porque, como dijo Draco, las tontas no van al cielo. Y ella deseaba algo más que conocer el cielo, quería alcanzar el paraíso.


End file.
